You'll Lose A Good Thing
by thebridgeovertheriverkwai
Summary: Hermione is leaving. And Snape can do nothing but let her go.
1. Chapter 1 - I'm Sure

**Chapter 1 - I'm Sure**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to the Harry Potter series or franchise. Anything you might recognize is borrowed. Everything else is, well, mine.  
Also - a big thank you to my beta **Daerwyn** , for helping me make my stories the best they can be.

 **ooo**

A fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace in the small living room. Outside, snow was falling. It was December, and two weeks until Christmas. Two cups of glühwein—the content still warm and steaming—stood on a wooden coffee table next to a tray of biscuits.

In a sofa facing the fire grate sat two figures, one deeply absorbed in a large tome. His long, black hair creating a curtain around his face. His nose, much too large for his face, almost touched the pages as he read.

The other figure, a woman with brown, bushy hair, sat completely still. She appeared to be watching the man beside her.

Suddenly she spoke.

"Severus."

A small grunt escaped the man's lips.

"Look at me", the woman said. "Please."

The man looked up, a crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"I'm looking at you", he said. "What is it?"

"I'm …" the woman suddenly choked. "I can't do this anymore."

And with those words, Severus Snape's world fell apart.

Again.

 **ooo**

"Did you hear me?" Hermione inquired quietly.

Severus mouth was so dry. His tongue felt thick and numb. He looked down on his hands. Laced his fingers together. He'd thought they were fine this time. That they had worked through their problems. That they had come out stronger.

Hermione sighed irritably. "It's always like this with you, what do I have to do to—"

"Are you sure this time?" Severus interrupted.

"Sorry?" Hermione looked like she had been slapped in the face. "I'm telling you that I'm … that I'm leaving you and … and all you can think of asking me is if I'm _sure_?" Hermione's voice cracked at the end.

Snape couldn't remember how to breathe properly. "I just need ... I need you to be absolutely sure," he said.

Hermione looked at him, just looked at him for a while. He could feel it, but he didn't meet her eyes. He couldn't. It was impossible. He was about to do something that was completely against every instinct he had ever developed and it required every strength he had.

For a moment memories of their seven years together flooded his brain, invading every nook and cranny, overtaking his senses.

 _Their first real date, the time she had kissed him in the middle of the street in Hogsmeade, their wedding, their annual trips to southern France, her warm brown eyes locking with his when—_

He looked up, and met those brown eyes, now brimming with tears, and he knew. He knew the answer long before she opened her mouth.

"I'm sure," Hermione whispered.

He nodded once, closed the book quietly and then rose from the sofa. He stopped by the coffee table and slowly took off his wedding ring, placing it carefully beside the tray of biscuits.

"I don't know what you're looking for, Hermione", he said as he put on his overcoat, clasping the buckle a little more forcefully then intended. "But I certainly hope, for your own sake, that you find it."

He paused for a fraction of a second to look at the woman he had loved and adored for such a long time.

And then he Disapparated.

 **ooo**


	2. Chapter 2 - Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 2 – Malfoy Manor**

Severus Snape swiftly climbed the stairs to Malfoy Manor and rapped on the door. It swung open almost immediately.

"Severus?" Lucius Malfoy raised one well-manicured eyebrow. "To what do we owe—"

"I need somewhere to stay," Snape cut off and swept past him into the spacious hall. He shrugged of his coat and threw it on a settee before stalking off into the living room.

Frowning, Lucius closed the door. "Of course. You're always welcome here, as you well know," he said, following Snape cautiously.

Severus pointed towards a well-stocked liquor cabinet at the far end of the room. "Do you mind?" he said as he opened it, pulling out a large bottle of Firewhisky.

Lucius merely waved his hand, seating himself in a leather chair. "I suspect the situation calls for it." He narrowed his eyes. "Is it your wife?"

Snape poured himself a generous glass, downing it in one go, quickly refilling it. He pulled another glass out of the cabinet, poured a splash of amber liquid in it and handed it to Lucius.

"Am I right to assume that you've had another … disagreement?" Lucius asked.

Snape sat down hard in the chair opposite Lucius, his lank hair falling awkwardly across his face.

"Yes," he answered, grimacing slightly. "And no."

Lucius cast a dubious look, opening his mouth and then closing it, as if deciding what route to take. "You're being deliberately vague."

Snape sighed. "She said she couldn't take it anymore."

"I see," Lucius said slowly.

Snape raised a tired eyebrow. "You don't sound too surprised."

"On the contrary." Lucius smiled, a smile that failed to reach his eyes. "I've been in a state of constant surprise these last seven years."

"Really?" Snape drawled. "How so?"

"I think everyone, except the two of you, saw …" He shifted in his seat. "Let's call it _potential problems_ in your relationship."

Snape took another sip of his whisky but remained quiet.

"Surely you would agree that you are, _were_ ," Lucius added, "not the most compatible couple in the world."

"Don't," Snape said, pinching his nose.

Lucius ignored him. "She never really understood you, you know. Your past. The man you have struggled to become."

Snape looked up at the ceiling.

"Or really appreciated you", Lucius continued.

"Is that so?" Snape said dryly.

Lucius laughed quietly. "Granted, you're a difficult being, but you really do possess a couple of decent traits as well."

"I don't know if I should I be thankful or offended," Snape said.

Lucius swirled the content of his glass. "I remember when we went to that tedious 'the War's Over-gala' at the Ministry, and she arrived arm in arm with Potter and the Weasley-boy." He scowled at the memory. "The heroes, as it were. Our _saviors._ " He practically spat the last word out, bitterness seeping into every syllable.

Snape clenched his teeth.

"You took one look at her," Lucius scoffed. " _One_ look, and I could tell that you were lost."

Snape closed his eyes. "Stop", he said.

"I've never seen you like that, not before, not after," Lucius continued, taking another sip. "Pity. When you think about how it turned out."

"Lucius," Snape said warningly.

"I will not tell you 'I told you so'. But then again …" Lucius smiled sadly. "It is begging to be said, isn't it? All these years you waited on her hand and foot. What for? And now you've practically wasted—"

Snape slammed down his whisky glass. "Enough! I didn't come her to be reminded of how completely and utterly delusional I've been." He rose violently. "I know your opinion on this matter, as you've been kind enough to tell me, time and time again."

"Severus." Lucius stood as well, taking a step towards Snape. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be reasonable—"

"I am trying to," Snape bit out. "I've been trying to for a very long time."


End file.
